drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Arches Guideline
=Arches Guideline= Guidelines for Writing your Arches General Guideline #You can refuse to enter your Arches for the first and even a second time. This offers a great chance for character development but the possibility has been sadly unused, mainly because people haven’t known that such chance even existed (our bad). #You are not supposed to remember how to channel (at least not in your first Arch which is about PAST). You know you are supposed to become an Aes Sedai, but the world in Arches feels real. #The Past you see there is based on what was (and still is) important to you before you came to the Tower. In Present and Future you could already be in the Tower. The Arches show kind of a what if worlds. #No references to future incidents in the books (deposing Amyrlins, fighting Forsaken, any mentions of Asha’man or Dragon Reborn etc.) unless you are a Dreamer or have Foretelling Talent. Specific Guidelines Before your test of Acceptance, the Mistress of Novices – always her, not your mentor – comes to fetch you without a warning and leads you deep beneath the White Tower to a domed chamber where stands a ter”angreal made of three rounded silver arches, each just tall enough to walk under, sitting on a thick silver ring with their ends touching each other. Where arch touches ring, an Aes Sedai sits on the floor, concentrating on the silvery construction. A fourth Aes Sedai stands beside a table on whichs sits three silvery chalices filled with clear water. All four Aes Sedai and the Mistress of Novices wear their shawls. The Mistress of Novices tells you “two things that no woman hears until she enters this room. Once you begin, you must continue to the end. Refuse to go on, no matter your potential and you will be very kindly put out of the Tower with enough silver to support you a year, and you will never be allowed back. Second. To seek, to strive, is to know danger. You will know danger here. Some women have entered, and never come out. When the ter”angreal was allowed to grow quiet, they – were – not – there. And they were never seen again. If you will survive, you must be steadfast. Faltering leads to a failure.” “This is your last chance, child. You may turn back now, and you will have only mark against you. Twice more will you be allowed to come here, and only at the third refusal will you be put out of the Tower. It is no shame to refuse. Many cannot do it their first time here. Now you may speak.” If your character says that she is ready, the ceremony will begin. (Your character knows this litany by heart as it has been taught to her so many times) The sister beside the table intones: Whom do you bring with you, Sister? MoN: One who comes as a candidate for Acceptance, Sister. Sister: Is she ready? MoN: She is ready to leave behind what she was, and, passing through her fears, gain Acceptance. Sister: Does she know her fears? MoN: She has never faced them, but now is willing. Sister: Then let her face what she fears. MoN will then ask you to undress. When you are done, she guides you to the 1st Arch, filled with soft white glow, and says: The first time is for what was. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. in your 1st Arch After the 1st Arch the Sister who stood beside the table pours cold water from a chalice over your head and says: You are washed clean of what sin you may have done and of those done against you. You are washed clean of what crime you may have committed, and of those committed against you. You come to us washed clean and pure, in heart and soul. If your character has some questions, the MoN will answer her gently before urging her to the next Arch. Before the 2nd Arch the MoN says: The second arch is for what is. The way will come but once. Be steadfast. in your 2nd Arch After 2nd Arch the fourth Sister pours cold water from the chalice over you and says: You are washed clean of false pride. You are washed clean of false ambition. You come to us washed clean, in heart and soul. If your character has some questions, the MoN will answer her gently before urging her to the next Arch. Before the 3rd Arch the MoN says: The third time is for what will be. Be steadfast for the way back will come but once. in your 3rd Arch After the 3rd Arch, there will be more Aes Sedai in the chamber. The Amyrlin Seat in her seven striped stole stands there, with a shawled sister from each Ajah to either side of her. Your character will walk before the Amyrlin Seat and kneel as she has been instructed. The Amyrlin Seat pours the last chalice of cold water over your head and says: You are washed clean of your characters first name and surname of home town. You are washed clean of all ties that bind you to the world. You come to us washed clean in heart and soul. You are first name and surname, Accepted of the White Tower. “You are sealed to us, now. Welcome, daughter,” says the Amyrlin Seat. She then hands the chalice to one of the other Aes Sedai and produces a Great Serpent ring. She slips it to your left hand”s third finger and pulls you to your feet. “Welcome, Daughter”, she says kissing your cheek. And then the other cheek. “Welcome.” And with that the ceremony is over. Category:Arches